twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamSeth/The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 - REVIEW
WARNING: SPOILER. Last night, I saw the premiere of Twilight’s Breaking Dawn Part 1, and this is my opinion. I’m not sure what I expected, to be honest. I was just really excited because I’d been waiting so long for this, so when the movie started, I had already lost my mind. It starts with the epilogue from Eclipse, where Jacob recieves the wedding invitation before he runs off into the woods in his wolf form. At this point, I was already a wreck, considering I love Jacob to death and I just feel so attached to him. Anyway, I won’t sit here and tell you guys everything that happened, ‘cause where’s the point in that? My favourite part was definitely the wedding scene where Bella meets Jacob again. When Edward took her aside and said he had one more present for her out in the woods, I just broke down in tears. I knew what was coming, and when I saw it, I started to bawl my eyes out. The way Jake looked at her, the way she looked at him… The smiles they exchanged, the way they were both so happy seeing each other again… Frankly, it broke my heart. It was just so beautiful and touching, and I couldn’t stop crying. My heart hurt so much that moment, it’s unbelieveable. Another scene that made me cry was the birth scene. Jake was so positively sure that Bella was dead, so he ran out and started crying. Even though my heart broke already at the start of the movie, it broke into even smaller pieces now. He looked so hurt. You could clearly see the pain he felt. I couldn’t stop the tears here, either. It was too overwhelming. The imprinting scene was definitely the scene I was most nervous about. To me, the imprinting is pure bullsh*t. I legit hate it. In my opinion it ruined everything Jake represented, it took away everything I believed in and it just ruined the whole story to me. I found it really hard to watch all the moments he had with Bella being replaced with new memories with this little monster. It hurt so much, and I couldn’t do anything but cry. At first, he never wanted to imprint anyone because he wanted to be in love with Bella forever. But then when he realized that he never was to get her anyway, he couldn’t think of any other way to escape. And then he imprints on Bella’s daughter? Like, really? Stephenie, are you serious? Out of all the people in the world, he imprints on the daughter of the girl he once loved with all his heart? Now, that’s bullsh*t. I can’t believe she took his love for Bella away. It was so pure, sincere and beautiful. That was one of my favourite things about Jake. How much he cared for and loved Bella. I guess some of you might be tired of my ranting about Jacob, ahah. I’ll say that the honeymoon is really… um, beautiful, if you could say that. I mean, it’s almost how I imagined it, and I think it’s been beautifully done. The wedding is also gorgeous, but again; the best part is Bella and Jacob’s reunion. It’s so lovely and heartbreaking at the same time. But, yeah. I think Bill has done a great job so far in making the book come alive, and I am beyond excited about part 2! One thing that surprised me was that there was a lot of humour in the movie. I laughed so hard at times, and that felt good. I love it when they mix all the scary and sad things together with something funny, too. I find it great. There was also a lot more scenes with Jake and the wolves, considering Jake already has one third of the book. Personally I loved it, and I think the wolf pack is so…awesome. I LOVE THEM! I wasn’t surprised by the ending at all. I could see it coming from distance, and I was just waiting for the moment for Bella to open her red eyes, and thenBOOM. I just sat there like “Look, she’s gonna open her eyes and it’ll end, I promise. Wait for it, wait for it… HAH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW ITTTT!” Before I finish, I would like to say how impressed I am of Taylor Lautner. He did an amazingly good job in this movie. His acting was SO good, and I love the way he gave life to Jake, my favourite character in the saga. It was so beautifully done, so all creds to him. He’s such an amazing guy! I’m actually extremely proud of him. He’s improved so much since the first movie, it’s almost touching. I loved him in this movie. He did great. This is just my opinion, so if you don’t like it; keep your mouth shut. Anyways, anything you wanna ask, just message me! TEAM JACOB, BITCHES! Category:Blog posts